RWBY: Vault Hunters of Remnant
by Legendary 2094
Summary: So the RWBY crew as made it to the Borderlands! What are they going to do? Well stir up a whole lot of trouble. Gray is a OC of mine Rated M for safety, violence, swearing, yada yada yada


**(The Heavy-Short change hero)**

Skags. Gross skags. Skags were the dog of Remnant. One in particular was walking around in a desert area. The faint sound of a car was filling the depressing air.

 **Bam!**

A car slammed into the skag leaving behind a chain. The skag recovered only to be yanked by the chain. Dragging the poor skag a group of Bandits we celebrating on a new ride that they hijacked. Not paying attention to the right, the Group of bandits slammed into a passing White Fang train. Debris. Bodies. Debris of bodies. Those were the only things left after the bandits "not-so-safe-driving". The burning carcass of the hijacked car landed just on the train making a loud:

 **Thump!**

A white haired woman looked at the ceiling of the train and sighed. "Stupid bandits." The woman was accompanied by four more suspiciously looking individuals. A all black outfitted person, with a cute bow on they're head. A loud blonde haired girl. A black haired girl with red tips. And a guy with a eyepatch with the vault symbol on said eyepatch. The four looked at a banner of the leader of the White Fang. Roman Torchwick. Just as they looked up they saw the banner change to: _Welcome Vault Hunters!_ To: _To you doom (Nothing Personal)_ And a group of White Fang bots and engineers came throughout the train. Three out of the five Vault hunter cheesed it leaving the white haired woman and the black and red girl. The black and red girl threw down some sort of turret that had two sniper rifles literally duct taped to it, and they some how managed to fire. Why? Don't know. It took out the bots in front of her as she spun around and aimed at the white haired girl with some sort of rocket launcher.

 **Ruby Rose: Gun Fanatic and Socially Awkward (Also likes roses)**

Ruby fired and the rocket and it screamed past the white haired woman, exploding more bots **.** The woman recoiled from the sudden explosion and then got her baring's. Once her baring's were gotten she saw a White Fang bot in front of her. lifting her arm her tattoos burned and glowed while the bot was scrunched up into a weird purple ball... Thing.

 **Weiss Schnee: Bitchy but Badass**

Weiss then threw out the bot from the train, leaving behind a giant hole in the train. The blonde then flung her self into the train again and duel wields two rifles, opening fire into the bot crowd.

 **Yang Xaio Long: Weiss to meet you! Oh wait! that's that other chick!**

Meanwhile, the bow wearing black person was up on the top of the train and was being pursued by two engineers. One threw a fist at the person only for them to go staticy. The engineer behind the confused one felt something sharp pierce the heavens that was his body. The person then leaped over the dead engineer and the confused one, and dropkicked the other into they're blade.

 **Blake Belladonna: Don't ask about her bow.**

Lastly the one-eyed man was gunning down more bots while grinning like a psycho. One bot was behind him only to see a weird scrap metal thing digitize in front of it. The scrap metal thing tore apart the bot. Only for the thing to fist bump the one eyed man.

 **Gray: Scientist, Lover, Fighter, and Psycho.**

The five had all made it to the front of the train. Gray with his abomination that he calls a robot ready, Weiss having her purple thing ready, Ruby with her sniper rifle, Yang duel wielding and Blake with her katana. Gray and Ruby kicked open the door expecting to see Roman Torchwick in there. No such luck. The only thing they found was a room filled with so much dynamite that it counted as a prospectors wet dream... and a Roman dummy. The dummy faced the five a spoke with a really poor sound. "It's cute that you guys think you're badasses but you're not. Welcome to Remnant kiddos!"

 **Boom!**

The train derails and crashes into a frozen tundra.

* * *

 **Done and done!** **That's the end of the supposed trailer! If you enjoyed and want this to be a real story then let me know. Fav and follow! also review! I hope you have a great Day/Night!**


End file.
